


Endings

by Snromance



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, The End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snromance/pseuds/Snromance
Summary: The end of the end for the Doctor and the one companion that will never leave him, no matter what. One/Shot





	Endings

**Author's Note:**

> The Doctor and his one constant companion reach the end of the road. This is the ending I feel they deserve.

So, this was the end. Both my time and the Doctor's time in the universe was up. I had picked the doctor, expecting an adventure, and by the hills of Medusa, I had got one. We had shown each other things we had never imagined actually existing, and yet in some tiny corner of the universe for a split second, we did. We had done what we had expected to do in this lifetime, that and so much more... We had proved to ourselves, and to the universe that we could protect and help people... to an extent. Yet everything has its time, it just so happens that ours is now. And I'm glad, for I can think of no person I would rather die with than the Doctor; my Doctor. The Doctor who stole me and ran away. Taking the both of us away from the people we had previously lived our lives with, and throwing us into the unknown.  
If I were capable of such a thing as emotion, I suppose that I would feel sad, sad that a wonderful thing had come to an end; and angry that the universe couldn't help, just one more time, as payment for the atrocities prevented, the people saved. But then, the Doctor had never asked for payment, that's just not who he is. In a way, his death is blessed, for when you have lived as long as he has, for as long... as we have, death is nothing more, or less, than a more permanent sleep. Quiet, peaceful, full of satisfaction that you have done everything you wanted to do, that you needed to do.

I triggered the final shut down protocol and was released from my mechanisms, allowing me to regain the appearance I had gained through my travels with the resident madman. I floated over to the figure of the Doctor, and lightly placed my semi-transparent hand on his shoulder.

"Doctor," I said. His weary head lifted, and his eyes met mine.

"TARDIS..." He whispered, his eyes filling with understanding tears. My systems were shutting down for the final time. I could see my hand becoming more solid, meaning the process was nearing completion.

I reached down and took his hand in mine, gently pulling him to his feet; my hand no longer in any danger of going through him. We walked over to the door as it opened, allowing us to walk out onto the platform that now surrounded my outer shell. A spiral staircase was attached to the corner of my former home. The pain the memories were causing him was written on the aged lines of his face, and yet his hand tightened around mine, his attitude exactly the same as it had been for all of his existence. It was clear from his stance that even though it hurt, he wouldn't have it any other way. We trundled over, in no hurry, for we had several minutes left.  
We reached the roof which flattened slightly, allowing us to lay down, our hands still intertwined. We stared at the stars that surrounded us in every direction, taking in their beauty, until the Doctor broke the silence.  
"Wh- Why that form? You could have picked from any form in your data banks, why... why that one?" He asked quietly.

I squeezed his hand tightly before replying, giving myself time to delay the inevitable.

"For closure, and... to say goodbye to the people who helped you when I couldn't."

His eyes stopped examining my ever changing face and moved on to the stars when I turned to look at him. He was staring up at the open space above, his lined face matching what had been clear in his eyes for so many years.

"It's my ending. I have finally reached the one part of the story I never go." He paused, glancing down at me, before his eyes flickered back up to the many civilisations he had helped to save.

I squeezed his hand gently, "And how does it feel?"

"Like I am complete. Like I have done all I came into the universe to do and so much more... I feel whole." A gentle smile warmed his upturned face.

He turned to face me, "Thank you. Thank you for taking me where I needed to go, helping me do what I do... did."

The smile slid off his face with the realisation that he wouldn't ever run around waving his sonic screwdriver again or save one more person on a distant moon of a distant star. I rested my head gently upon his frail shoulder, trying to provide as much comfort as I possibly could through the simple gesture. The Doctor sighed, before resting his head on the top of mine.

"But most of all I want to thank you for being there, always. You have always been there for me, right from the start. I can't imagine having a different TARDIS and going on all the adventures we've gone on, it just wouldn't have happened. Because despite what people think, you're so much more than just a machine with a consciousness. You're you, and no other TARDIS can ever compete with that."

A small trail of liquid traced it's way down the curve of my cheek.

The doctor glanced up and smiled gently. It was almost time for him to go, but he wasn't alone in this, of that I was absolutely certain. I would go with him into his forever, and him with me into mine.

I picked our entwined hands up off of the roof and raised them in the air. We glanced at each other, turning our heads so we were looking completely at the other person. I felt the Doctor probe my consciousness gently, then both together and all at once we were free. Dancing in air filled with the sound of my materialisation. I felt a pang of sadness (An emotion I supposedly couldn't feel) for my shell, it had been my home for so many years. But this was gone as soon as I realised that I was free with the doctor to dance among the stars for eternity. I looked across and saw the Doctor looking in the direction of his body. He sighed out one word that explained away most of his existence.

"Goodbye..."

Then together, we floated off into time and space, our respective balls of energy, both different colours, intertwining; together for all eternity.


End file.
